The present invention relates to a device for detecting electromagnetic waves used for a portable telephone or which are harmful to a human body.
A conventional indicator for a portable telephone is a detector which is able to inform a user visually when the portable telephone is in a calling or receiving condition. Such a detector is composed of first and second rectifier diodes connected to a top end of the portable telephone with alternating ends thereofin the opposite direction, first and second conductive pins connected to the other ends of the rectifier diodes, and a luminous element connected between the first and second conductive pins.
The conventional indicator for portable telephone includes two rectifier diodes such that its structure is complex, and it costs too much. In addition, it is possible to use as the indicator only when the indicator is provided to the top end of the antenna of the portable telephone.